


Feels like I'm dreaming, but I'm not sleeping

by olivebranchesandredwine



Series: Sweet Sweet Fantasy [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seriously...not even pretending to be canon compliant, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, open communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: Patrick has a fantasy; David makes it happen. Read the tags before you read the fic, y'all.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Theodore "Ted" Mullens/David Rose
Series: Sweet Sweet Fantasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775095
Comments: 32
Kudos: 104





	Feels like I'm dreaming, but I'm not sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkindravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/gifts), [simplytheschittiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheschittiest/gifts), [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



> Title from Mariah Carey's "Fantasy"
> 
> So, apparently, if you allude to Patrick fantasizing about getting spitroasted in [other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352064) [ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410923), people will ask you to write _that_ fic. And like David, I try to be a generous person. 
> 
> Please note that this is not canon compliant, obviously. Imagine, if you will, a world where Ted is a completely free agent and ready to play with David and Patrick, and that Alexis "Girl Boss" Rose is kicking ass, taking names, and finding her own fun with Twyla and Stevie. Or something.

“Wake up, sweetie,” David’s voice was like honey as he murmured against Patrick’s ear. “It’s time.”

“Mmhmm,” Patrick mumbled a half-conscious agreement and rolled onto his side, curling up into a tighter ball than before.

“Patrick.” This time his voice was more of a command, sharper than before; Patrick shuddered at the change. He blinked and rubbed his eyes a few times to clear the sleepy fog from his head.

As the room slowly came into focus, Patrick grinned a sleepy grin at his fiancé, “Good morning, beautiful,” he said, his voice still rough from sleep, “You’re up early.”

“Mmhmm,” David answered, “I had to get everything ready for your surprise.” His eyes were glinting mischievously, and his whole face had twisted slightly to the left in a futile attempt to contain his smile. “Are you ready?”

“Surprise? Um, it’s not my birthday, or an anniversary,” Patrick couldn’t mask his confusion. “What—I mean…why are you giving me a surprise?”

“Oh, honey, it’s just taken me a while to make it happen,” David abandoned his attempt to rein in the smile, and was now giving Patrick a downright predatory grin, one that made his dimples pop. “This is something I know you’ve been thinking about for a long time. Are you ready?”

“OK, David,” Patrick nodded. “I trust you.”

David went into the bathroom and shut the door. When he emerged a couple minutes later, he was clad in a pair of silky black briefs. Patrick raked his eyes up and down his body hungrily, so laser-focused on David that he didn’t notice the similarly undressed man behind him, holding on to David’s hand as they walked into the apartment, until he spoke.

“Surprise, Big Guy.”

Patrick’s jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

“Um, David…w-what’s going on?” Patrick struggled to get the words out. Since watching them kiss at his housewarming, he’d found himself fantasizing about David and Ted rather frequently, but it wasn’t something he’d actually spoken aloud. Because Patrick didn’t want to share David, especially not with someone as hot as Ted. David was _his;_ just like he belonged to David.

And yet…Patrick felt his cock start to harden at the sight of the two men approaching him, their hands intertwined. He didn’t to want to share David, but apparently his dick didn’t get that memo. “David?”

David and Ted had reached the foot of the bed and were both looking down hungrily at Patrick. “Honey, I know you’ve wanted this for a while,” David purred, resting one knee on the mattress while he idly palmed his cock through his briefs, “and you know I want to give you _everything_ you want.” Patrick shuddered as he watched David lick his lips and climb onto the bed before slinking his way up Patrick’s body. “Tell me what you want, baby,” he licked a stripe up Patrick’s neck, “and we can make it happen right now.”

As David continued to lick and suck along Patrick’s neck, adding in the occasional nip with his teeth before soothing with gentle, wet kisses,Patrick became aware of another set of hands on his legs; strong, slender fingers resting on the his calves, poised for…well, for _something_.

“Patrick,” David made his name a command, and it made his cock twitch, “you need to tell us what you want. Or _nothing_ happens.” A reedy whine escaped Patrick’s lips, unbidden, as he squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted this. He wanted this so fucking _much_ , but he felt like a hypocrite. Because as much as he wanted the two men currently touching him to tear him to pieces, he still didn’t want to share. David was _his_ , goddamnit, and he didn’t want to share him with _anyone._ He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and for half a moment, considered shutting it all down, telling them both no and letting it go.

But.

Patrick wanted it _so fucking much._

He opened his eyes and saw David’s beautiful face gazing down at him, those deep brown eyes full of love and trust and comfort and every fucking thing Patrick could ever _imagine_ wanting. He pulled David down for a desperate kiss, forcing his tongue into David’s mouth, moaning as he claimed his fiancé with bruising force. He loved David; he trusted David.

David would make everything ok. David would understand. David wanted to make this happen for him.

“I don’t want to share you,” Patrick hissed into David’s mouth as he ran his fingers through David’s hair, gave it a slightly less-than gentle tug.

David smiled against Patrick’s mouth before lifting his head away just enough that they could look into each others’ eyes. “I know, sweetie,” he pressed a delicate kiss to the tip of Patrick’s nose, “so now you just need to tell me what you _do_ want, yeah?”

“Really?” Patrick breathed, “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely, love,” David smiled so wide his dimples popped before he captured Patrick’s mouth for another rough kiss that got wet and messy as Patrick tugged him down, his eager tongue licking and pushing into David.

“I wanna feel you both inside me,” Patrick whispered into David’s mouth. “Fuck me while I swallow his cock.”

David slid the tip of his tongue along Patrick’s bottom lip, then teased it with his teeth until Patrick groaned, his hips rocking wantonly. “Then let’s make that happen.” He sat up and turned toward where Ted was kneeling at Patrick’s legs.

“So, Ted,” David began, “Patrick has a couple requests for us.”

Ted sat back on his heels and ran his fingertips up Patrick’s calf, tracing along the stripe of his flannel pajama pants. He winked down at Patrick, “I’m listening, Bud.” Patrick shuddered at the touch, and let himself just _look_ at Ted, rake his eyes over his almost-naked body. He _definitely_ worked out, Patrick could tell, as he took in the lithe, compact musculature on display. He admired the definition of the muscles in Ted’s chest, covered with a light smattering of curly hair. Not as lush as David’s, but still.… The hard lines of his stomach, with the kind of definition in his abs that Patrick thought was reserved for models, not mere human men. And lower down— _fuck_ , Patrick could see the bulge in Ted’s briefs, and it made his mouth water. He swallowed thickly, already so _so_ hungry for it. _I get to have that in my mouth._

“Honey, do you want to tell Ted what you want, or do you want me to?” David cooed, his voice spreading over Patrick like molasses, so sweet and warm that he just wanted to fucking _bask_ in it. He tore his gaze away from Ted’s dick to look up at David, heart pounding in his chest, eyes wide and nervous. Patrick’s tongue felt heavy in his throat, his sleep shirt suddenly too tight, his skin on fire. He tugged at the neckline of his shirt, cleared his throat, and opened his mouth to speak, but the words just got caught on his tongue. Patrick could feel the flush spreading across his cheeks to the tops of his ears; he chewed on his lower lip to mask how it was starting to tremble. God, he loved David so much. David was making this happen for him. Why was it so hard to just say what he wanted?

“Y-you, p-please,” he muttered, eyes downcast, embarrassed at his own bashfulness. But David was having none of it. He tilted Patrick’s chin up, gently, so so gently, with a single fingertip, and brushed a delicate kiss to Patrick’s forehead. “Sweetie, are you sure this is okay?”

Patrick reached for the hand David was holding at his face and pushed it down, gasping as David’s fingertips ghosted a line down his torso, before roughly shoving it into the waistband of his pajama pants so that David could feel just how okay he was. He gave David a wide-eyed nod and thrust himself up against David’s palm. “I-I…just—uh…need—can you take control?”

David grinned as he wrapped his hands around Patrick’s length. “I can make that happen,” and then smiled his way into another messy kiss while he lazily stroked Patrick’s dick.

“So, Ted,” David’s eyes stayed locked on Patrick as he pulled away from the kiss, “Patrick would really like to suck you off. How do you feel about giving Patrick what he wants?” He squeezed then released Patrick’s cock as he spoke, and Patrick couldn’t help himself; he whined, he scrabbled at David’s shoulders; he wanted more. Now.

Ted’s eyes darkened as he looked down at Patrick writhing and holding onto David. That look, that _thirsty_ look made Patrick’s dick twitch in his pants.

“Is that all you want, Big Guy?” Ted was crawling up Patrick’s body now, gently nosing his way along Patrick’s trembling thighs his hips, his stomach. Patrick shuddered as he felt Ted’s breath, hot and moist, against the thin material of his shirt. His movements were graceful, nimble like a cat, his eyes heavy lidded. _Oh my god._

Patrick whimpered, chewed on his lower lip, and let out a shaky breath. He looked to David for reassurance, permission, _something_ , and David gave him exactly what he needed—his dark eyes crinkling, those lush lips twisting to the side in a tease of a smile, that barely perceptible nod that let Patrick know that this was okay, that he could have what he wanted. That David would give him anything and everything he wanted. Patrick was overcome by just how much he loved this beautiful, generous man.

“W-want your mouth, too,” Patrick stuttered out, voice small and broken, but then he saw David’s grin widen, his eyes so warm and fond. David was _proud_ of him, Patrick could tell from that warm smile; he loved that smile; he loved to make David proud. David had given him so much, _was_ giving him so much right now; Patrick was going to make David _so so_ proud tonight.

His eyes, his focus, his _everything_ was so locked on David that Patrick didn’t notice Ted move, didn’t notice how he bent down to let his face hover over Patrick’s crotch, until Ted was rubbing his face against Patrick’s dick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Patrick gasped, his hips bucking of their own volition while one hand sprang to tangle through Ted’s hair and the other fucking _clawed_ down David’s shoulder.

“How’s that, baby?” David purred against Patrick’s ear, then licked along the shell. “Do you want Ted to make you feel good before we take you apart?” He nipped at Patrick’s earlobe. Patrick just looked up at David and nodded, too overcome to form words. “Let’s take off your clothes, then.”

Patrick blinked owlishly as he stared at his fiancé, then down at Ted and back again. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, his brain operating a beat behind the rest of reality. He realized that David was gently tugging on the hem of his shirt, urging his arms over his head, only after it was lifted well above his ribcage.

“Sit up, sweetie, and let me get behind you.” Patrick did what David asked of him, and soon felt David’s solid chest behind him, strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him tight. He let the back of his head fall back onto David’s shoulder, and was rewarded with gentle kisses feathered all along his temple, his cheek, his jaw.

Patrick’s thoughts went even fuzzier as he watched Ted dip his fingers into the waistband of his sleep pants, and then slowly—oh so goddamn slowly—begin to pull the elastic up and over his erection. He tensed up as he felt Ted’s breath against his cock, but David soothed him, gentle fingers caressing his chest as he murmured praise and reassurance against Patrick’s ear.

“Whatever you want, baby,” David nuzzled against Patrick’s pulse point, “this is all for you. You just have to tell me what you need and I’ll take such good care of you.”

Patrick lifted his hips so that Ted could slid his pants the rest of the way down his legs, and then he was naked, surrounded by David’s arms as Ted took a not-at-all tentative lick up the underside of his dick.

“You’ve got such a pretty cock,” David mouthed against his ear, “of course Ted wants to suck your beautiful cock. And you’re being so good, letting him taste you like that.” Patrick keened, at David’s praise, at the sensation of Ted’s tongue wet and messy along his shaft, at the intensity of it all.

“Big Guy was right, huh,” Ted murmured, his lips ghosting the head of Patrick’s cock now, tongue swirling around and over it, spreading the precome all over. At the sound of his voice, Patrick brought his gaze down, saw Ted just staring up at him with those big blue eyes, and _fuck._ He whimpered and rolled his hips, making his cock bounce and smack against Ted’s chin. _Fuck._

“That’s it, baby, just let us make you feel good,” David’s voice was hoarse sex growl against Patrick’s neck as he pinched both of Patrick’s nipples at once. Patrick hissed at the pleasure-pain of it, his back arching, exposing more of his neck for David’s mouth.

“ _Fff-fuck—_ ” he managed to choke out before going wordless, caught up in the dual sensation of Ted taking him into his mouth and David biting down at crook of his neck. It was too much, already, and he could feel his orgasm bubbling up, the tension coiling up in the base of his spine.

David ran his hands down Patrick’s chest, splaying his fingers out above his solar plexus and just holding him tight. “Breathe, sweetie; you’ve got so much more to come.”

“David,” Patrick whined, turning his face into David’s neck, helpless to stop the pitiful little sounds escaping from his mouth. “David, _please_ —”

“Shhh, I know, you’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you,” David lavished him with praise, punctuating his words with kisses along his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose. David was taking such good care of him, making him feel so safe. David always made him feel so good.

Ted was slowly—so _so_ slowly—working Patrick’s cock into deeper his mouth, his tongue massaging along the underside. The hand that wasn’t gripping the base had slipped between Patrick’s legs, and he felt a gentle, teasing pressure against his perineum. Patrick felt a little floaty, his brain a little hazy as he melted into the sensation of Ted’s mouth and David’s broad chest, his strong arms.

“Patrick!” David’s voice broke through the haze, stern and a little sharper than usual. _Had he called my name before? Did I drift off? Is this a dream?_

“Yes, David?” Patrick answered, eager to please. Always eager to please David, especially now, when David was making this secret fantasy come true.

“Do you need to come now? Or can you be good for me, and wait until we give you what you asked for?”

 _I wanna be good, so good, David, I wanna be good, so good, so so so good._ Patrick groaned in response to David, letting his hips rock up against Ted’s chin, thrusting his dick deeper into Ted’s mouth, but then he felt David’s teeth biting down against his shoulder. _Oh,_ he realized, he hadn’t actually spoken. “Can,” his words broke off as Ted’s nose brushed against his pubic hair, as he felt the head of his cock bumping against the back of Ted’s throat, “wait _…hngh._ ” David was pinching one of his nipples now, and _fuck._

“Ted,” David spoke quietly as he ran his fingers through the top of Ted’s hair, “I think we need to change things up a bit before Patrick gets too carried away.”

Ted pulled off of Patrick’s dick with a wet pop, squeezing the base and then jerking him so so gently. And when Patrick saw him, chin sloppy wet, eyes blown dark, it was all he could do not to come right there.

“Yeah?” Ted’s face was still right _there_ , hot breath sending a tingle up Patrick’s spine as he spoke. “What’s next, guys?”

“Sweetie, I need you to get up on your knees for me,” David scratched up both of Patrick’s thighs and let his hands rest on the outsides of his hips. When Patrick obliged, David started to slide down toward the foot of the bed. “I need to you straddle my face,” David ordered, “can you do that for me?”

“I—uh…y-yeah,” Patrick answered, more than a little dazed, but ready to do whatever David asked of him. He started crawling backwards as David maneuvered his shoulders further down the bed. “Okay, David.”

Oh. _Oh._ Patrick felt David’s breath against his crack, and it made his thighs tremble. And when David followed that by teasing him with the tip of his tongue, just letting it ghost between his cheeks? His whole body shuddered.

Patrick leaned forward so that he could palm David’s cock through his underwear. He wanted that in his mouth. As he dipped his hand into the waistband of David’s briefs, though, David smacked his ass. “No,” David spoke like he was disciplining a dog or something, and fuck if _that_ didn’t make Patrick’s dick twitch. _Shake it off, Brewer._

“But David,” he whined, squirming at the sensation of David laughing between his legs.

David gripped Patrick’s cheeks and spread him open, then called over to Ted, who was just sitting and watching at the edge of the bed. “Can you distract Patrick from my dick, please?”

“You got it, Bud,” Ted rasped, and _fuck_ that was hot, Ted’s voice all hoarse from swallowing his cock. Patrick heaved in a ragged breath as Ted licked a messy stripe up his shaft, then took just the head back into his mouth.

 _Fuck._ Ted pulled off, a line of saliva trailing obscenely from his mouth back to Patrick’s dick, and then speared his tongue to dip into the slit, tasting the precome starting to flow and humming in enjoyment.

Patrick’s brain felt a little floaty. And _then_ , David licked along his perineum and over his hole.

 _Holy motherfucking fuck._ He felt his legs start to give out, but David held him in place, those big strong hands pressing into his cheeks, holding him steady even as his mouth was taking him apart.

Patrick somehow _somehow_ managed to bring a hand to David’s, thread their fingers together and hold tight. _Yes._ Warmth flooded him, spreading out from where David’s palm held tight against his own, soothing and grounding him.

David continued to tease at Patrick’s most sensitive spot, licking and nibbling, careful to avoid any direct contact with his puckered hole, while Ted settled back into sloppily sucking his cock. It was all Patrick could to hold on, just to stay upright, because every molecule in his body was threatening to dissolve into a puddle of overstimulated goo. He was pretty certain he was gonna die when David pressed the tip of his slick finger just inside his rim as he kept kissing and licking around him.

“More, David,” Patrick breathed, and David gave him what he wanted. He started to fuck Patrick with that single slick finger, moving slowly in and out, until Patrick was whimpering, as his hips rocked of their own volition, “More, please, _moremoremoremore_.” At some point, Patrick had tangled the fingers of his free hand into Ted’s hair, and was now thrusting himself forward and back, from the wet heat of Ted’s mouth to the pressure of David’s finger—now _fingers_ , sliding into him, gently scissoring to open him up.

“Need you, David,” Patrick whined, hearing the utter desperation in his voice and not giving a good goddamn about it, “need your cock now. Please, David, _please_.”

David squeezed Patrick’s hand in his, acknowledging Patrick’s neediness, but just continued his ministrations with his fingers and mouth, dragging the pad of his middle finger across Patrick’s prostate every few thrusts as he laved the sensitive rim with his tongue. Meanwhile, Ted was doing absolutely _filthy_ things with his mouth, alternating long drags up and down Patrick’s cock with deep suction as Patrick’s cockhead bumped the back of his throat before popping off and lapping the precome from his slit.

“M’close,” Patrick choked out, feeling his legs trembling and tensing, “gonna come.”

“Ted!” David’s spoke with authority, suddenly removing his tongue and fingers from Patrick’s ass, making Patrick keen at the loss. Ted responded to the command in David’s voice, taking firm hold of the base of Patrick’s dick as he sat up.

“What next, Big Guy?” Ted rasped. Patrick whined at the sound of his cock-roughened voice.

“Lemme taste you,” Patrick groaned. “Wanna swallow your cock.”

Ted gave him a heated look, lips curling in a predatory smile, and then glanced toward David. “Is that okay with you?” 

Patrick yelped as David gave one last messy lick to his hole then smacked his ass. “Get up, baby.” Patrick obeyed, awkwardly crawling off of David’s chest and collapsing next to him on the bed.

“Come sit here, Ted,” David said, pushing himself to a seat before getting up from the bed entirely. Ted immediately took his spot in the center of the bed, wiggling out of his boxer briefs as he settled back onto the pillows.

Patrick’s mouth watered at the sight of Ted’s curved, pink cock as it slapped, hard and heavy, against his surprisingly smooth lower belly. And _holy fuck_. His brain may have gone offline for just a moment or three as he noticed that aside from a small, neatly shaped patch at the base of his cock, Ted was _completely_ smooth. He’d only seen that in porn, and suddenly Patrick desperately needed to get his mouth on Ted’s balls. Like, _right now._ He licked his lips and gave David an absurdly shy glance. _Why the fuck was he suddenly so bashful when Ted had just been sucking him off?_

“David?” he whispered, chewing his bottom lip nervously and raising his eyebrows as he looked toward his absolutely stunning fiancé.

“Go on, sweetie. I want you to do whatever makes you feel good tonight,” David purred. Patrick immediately surged toward him, forcing a surprised grunt from David’s throat as he grabbed his face and pulled him down toward the bed, capturing his lips in a sloppy, wet kiss. David was always so fastidious about brushing his teeth or at least rinsing with mouthwash after rimming him, but Patrick needed him right now. Right the fuck _now_.

“I love you, David,” Patrick panted into David’s mouth as his fingers carded through that lush black hair. “You’re— _fuck…_ I love you.” He felt his eyes burning and blinked rapidly; this was _not_ the time to get emotional. Not when his whole body was vibrating with unadulterated _want._

Unwilling to stop ravaging his fiancé’s mouth, Patrick reached down toward Ted, blindly feeling along Ted’s body until he could wrap his hand loosely around Ted’s cock. He thumbed over the tip, spreading precome around the head before tracing up and down the underside of his shaft. He squeezed tighter, still sliding his thumb along the shaft, and Ted thrust up into his grip, making Patrick moan into the kiss.

After kissing for some indeterminate amount of time, David pulled away, throwing Patrick off-balance as he chased after David’s mouth. David chuckled quietly as Patrick stumbled into him, too stubborn or turned on to release Ted’s dick to keep his balance.

“Why don’t you focus on Ted now, baby, and let me—” David grinned at him, raising an eyebrow suggestively, “find… _some_ way to occupy myself?” Patrick trembled when David ran his hand down Patrick’s back, the touch electrifying against his skin.

“Okay, David,” he murmured against David’s chest, and then crawled over to Ted, settling between the vet’s muscular thighs even as he wantonly presented his ass to David. For a few seconds, he just stared down at the gorgeous cock in his hand, feeling the saliva thicken in his mouth. He dipped his head down to take a tentative lick, but stopped suddenly, his face so close to the leaking head that he could breathe in Ted’s scent. He looked up through his lashes, shy again, and spoke. “H-hi, Ted.”

“Hey, Bud,” Ted growled, carding his fingers through the curls at the top of Patrick’s head, “you gonna wrap that pretty mouth around my dick soon, or do I have to beg?”

 _Fuck._ Patrick whimpered. _Those_ words, coming out of _that_ goofy, sweet mouth—still glistening with precome and saliva from sucking Patrick’s dick—were just too goddamn much. Patrick flicked his tongue over the tip of Ted’s cock, lapping up the precome beading from the slit, tangy and slightly bitter, and _god_ he needed more of it. With no more hesitation, Patrick took the head into his mouth, sucking gently as he let his tongue flutter over the tip.

Ted moaned at the sensation, which just spurred Patrick on. He may have only sucked one dick in his life, but he’d had enough practice on that one to know that he was gonna make Ted fall the fuck apart. He popped off, brushing wet lips against the frenulum as he let the saliva gather in his mouth before he let it dribble down onto the tip. Patrick kept his eyes glued to Ted’s face the whole time, enjoying the flush that spread across his tan cheeks, the heat in Ted’s eyes as the pupils grew wider.

And then he swallowed him down to the root until his nose brushed against the tidy bit of hair, let his tongue massage the underside of the shaft as he felt the head of Ted’s cock push into his throat. _So fucking good._ Patrick groaned around the dick in his mouth, which pushed a breathy string of obscenities from Ted’s lips.

 _Oh shit._ Patrick was surprised by smooth, baby-soft skin rubbing against his stubbled chin, and suddenly just had to get his mouth on Ted’s balls. _Given current circumstances, though, nobody could fault me for being a little scatter-brained, right?_

He slid his mouth off Ted’s cock, replacing it with a spit-slick fist and pressing a few delicate kisses to the ridge where the shaft met the head before dipping the tip of his tongue back into the slit for another taste. Ted gasped and thrust into his hand, those ocean blue eyes fluttering closed as his head dropped back onto one of many decorative pillows David said were absolutely necessary.

 _Good_. Patrick wanted Ted to feel good, wanted to make him feel so good. He was getting off on it, on the idea of making Ted come—just like he got off on it with David, knowing that he could give these beautiful men that kind of pleasure… _fuck_ , it was a heady sensation. He rutted his own throbbing dick against the air, whining at the futility of it, before lowering himself onto his forearms for better access to Ted’s balls.

He took a moment just to nuzzle the tender skin, rubbing against Ted with his nose and cheeks. It was so soft, so smooth…he really liked it. Ted was writhing beneath him now, fingers tangling into Patrick’s hair and pushing his face closer because apparently he enjoyed the exploration as much as Patrick did. Ted’s breath hitched and his hips jerked when Patrick laved his balls, licking all over before taking one, then the other into his mouth and sucking.

David still spoke longingly of the days when waxing was a regular part of his routine, and for the first time, Patrick had an inkling of understanding. He imagined how David’s warm breath and tongue would feel on his own smooth skin. They’d have to talk about it more, later.

Patrick sighed happily as he lavished attention on Ted’s balls, only remembering Ted’s neglected dick in his hand when he felt the precome that had drooled down onto his fingers. He spread the wetness around with his thumb and began a rhythm of lazy strokes, dragging his tongue across Ted’s balls until he couldn’t stand it any more. He needed another taste of that beautiful dick. Like, now.

 _Oh._ Patrick shuddered as he felt two big, warm hands glide up his outer thighs and start to knead his glutes, then arched his back to expose himself even further to his fiancé. It’s not that he’d _forgotten_ David was there so much as he’d just let himself be wholly focused on what he was doing to Ted. But now? Now he was definitely aware of the competing sensations, the feel of Ted heavy in his mouth, of David’s hands massaging his cheeks, of David’s breath against his hole. 

“Hmmm,” Patrick, his mouth full of cock, could only hum as David licked along the seam from Patrick’s balls to his rim. He wiggled his hips side to side as David’s tongue teased around the delicate pucker. When he felt the lube-cool slide of David’s finger breaching the first ring of muscle, he whimpered, rocking his hips back to get more, _now_. David gently moved that finger around his rim, then fucked it inside, and Patrick needed more, so much more.

This was urgent. _Dire._ So dire, he popped off of Ted’s dick to whine over his shoulder, “ _Daaay-_ vid, more,” then thrust back as hard as he could.

“Shhh, baby,” David soothed, running his free hand up and down Patrick’s thigh. “I’ve got you.” And then a second finger made its way inside, David’s wrist twisting, fingers scissoring and bending to stretch Patrick open. “Breathe, sweetie.”

“Mmmhmm,” Patrick sighed as let his mouth sink back onto Ted’s cock, tongue swirling patterns around the ridge as he took him deeper. “Fuck, _Patrick,_ ” Ted simultaneously pushed his head down further onto his cock as his hips thrust up, and Patrick was gonna fucking _die_ because he needed David’s dick inside him right _now_ and how could he tell him when his mouth was so _so_ fucking _full?_

He whimpered and rocked his hips, clenching as tight as he could around David’s fingers, because he needed David’s cock. Needed it _now_ and he knew David would take care of him, would give him what he needed even if he couldn’t make the words happen.

_Fuck._

David’s fingers and mouth were gone and he felt David’s body close behind him. David was teasing him now, sliding the slick head of his cock up and down his crack. Patrick was writhing and rutting against the air and only vaguely aware of the noises in the room that were coming from his own throat until he heard Ted’s husky voice.

“Uh, Bud, I think you need fuck him…like, _now_ ,” and Patrick whimpered gratefully, and awkwardly nodded around his dick, because _yes,_ that was exactly what he needed.

David just laughed. The bastard. He loved to tease Patrick and it wasn’t _fair_ because Patrick had been so _good_ already and he _needed_ David. David guided his cock toward Patrick’s hole and just held steady there, letting Patrick feel the blunt head against the sensitive furl without actually _doing anything_ , and Patrick was definitely gonna die soon and wouldn’t David regret teasing him then?

But fuck if he was going to let that happen. Patrick maneuvered more of his weight onto his forearm and pushed himself back, as hard as he could, forcing himself onto David’s dick. His breath hitched at the sudden burn of it, but it didn’t matter now because David was _finally_ inside him.

“ _Fuck,_ Patrick,” David cried out, startled, “baby, you’re gonna feel that tomorrow.” But Patrick didn’t care, he smiled around Ted’s dick and just pushed back further, a bit more slowly now, until he could feel David’s balls against his perineum. He rolled his hips, losing himself in the moment. He was so full, so fucking _full_ of cock and it was even better than in his fantasies.

David grabbed Patrick by the hips and began to pull out, slowly dragging his cock against Patrick’s prostate as he did. _Fuck._ It felt so good. Patrick realized his cheeks were wet with tears. _When did that happen?_ But then David was pushing back in, another slow, teasing drag against that spot, and Patrick forgot his own question.

He just let himself stay lost, overwhelmed by everything. He sucked Ted like his life depended on it, gasping needy little noises out in rhythm to David’s thrusts, still so slow and measured and controlled. How was David staying so controlled when Patrick had fallen into a million tiny pieces at least a dozen strokes earlier?

“Gonna come soon,” Ted grunted as he tugged at Patrick’s hair, fucking up into his mouth, and that was it. That was fucking _it_. Patrick opened wide and took him down to the root, grunting and slurping noisily as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked for all he was worth. David picked his own pace, pounding harder and faster into Patrick’s ass, and Patrick was definitely gonna die. Or come. Or maybe both at once. It was just all so goddamn good.

After just a few more frenzied thrusts, Ted went nonverbal, moaning and hissing as he shot his load, spilling hot and wet deep into Patrick’s throat. Patrick continued to suck him through the aftershocks, gently massaging his balls until Ted shuddered from the overstimulation. Patrick reluctantly pulled off at Ted’s insistent hair-pulling, dropping one last sweet little kiss to the head of his softening cock before pushing back up onto both hands.

“Fuck, Da—” Ted cut him off with a kiss, bruising in its intensity as his tongue forced its way into Patrick’s mouth, seeking out the taste of himself. Patrick sucked on his tongue as he pushed back, trying to get David to fuck him harder, faster.

David curled his fingers into Patrick’s hips—nails digging so hard Patrick hoped he’d have marks to show for it later—and thrust even more forcefully. The apartment echoed with the slick sound of skin slapping against skin, of Patrick moaning into Ted’ mouth, of David grunting at the exertion.

And then, David shifted forward, just slightly, changing the angle so that he was hitting Patrick’s prostate with every goddamn thrust. Patrick’s vision started to white out and it was too much, it was all too much and before he knew it Patrick was coming—spurting out thick, pearly white ribbons onto his chest, the duvet, even up into Ted’s lap—and clenching even tighter as he pulsed around David’s cock, pulling a strangled cry from David’s mouth as he filled Patrick’s ass with his own release, bending forward to mouth wet kisses across Patrick’s shoulders as he continued to fuck his own come deeper into Patrick’s hole.

All of a sudden, Patrick felt a little woozy. “Gonna lie down now,” he muttered into Ted’s mouth just before his legs turned to jelly. He collapsed, just barely rolling to his side before his head crashed into Ted’s crotch. Patrick blindly reached down, hand flailing in his fiancé’s general direction, so that David could interlace their fingers. Patrick gave a happy little grunt as David brought their hands to his mouth, and pressed soft kisses to each of his knuckles. Patrick reached his other hand up toward Ted’s face, patting him gently, if a bit awkwardly, on the cheek.

“S’good,” he murmured at them, his mind feeling all floaty and more than a little sleepy. “Thank you for my surprise.” They were still talking; Patrick was vaguely aware of two voices speaking, soft and light, somewhere through the fogginess, but he just couldn’t be bothered to pay attention right now. _I’ll just shut my eyes for a minute,_ he thought to himself as he drifted off, floaty and warm, and maybe just a little bit sweaty and sticky. But he knew that David would take care of that stuff, and it was okay if he wanted to rest his eyes for just a minute, because David always took care of him.

_I love David so much._

“I love you, too, Patrick. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
